Pirates
by GiselleLevy
Summary: "La cruauté est une affaire de perspective" [Capitaine Jack Sparrow]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Le roi et ses pairs ont enfermé la reine,_

Le soleil naissant chasse la nuit traitresse. Les nuages pâles éclairent notre route. L'aube blanche se lève à l'horizon, nimbant de mystères le gris de la houle. Les reflets du ciel se perdent au cœur des profondeurs abyssales de la mer des Caraïbes. Nos cheveux sales et emmêlés dansent au gré du vent marin. L'écume salée sur nos langues a un gout d'aventures, tandis que le froid matinal s'infiltre vicieusement sous nos hardes crasseuses. Aucun bouquet n'est en mesure d'égaler cette odeur de sel, d'algues et de sang, ce parfum de lointain et de voyage, la fragrance de tous les possibles qui explosent dans nos narines. Les vagues s'écrasent contre les quilles de nos navires, comme la promesse d'une nouvelle journée en mer sous l'assaut des flots céruléens. L'infini est à notre portée, nos rêves brillent au cœur du lointain d'azur. La mer nous appelle, nous attire, nous attend. La mer est notre amante, notre alliée, notre ennemie.

_À bord d'un bateau de plomb._

Nos navires fendent la mer. Le roulis de l'océan sous nos pieds nous emporte dans une valse langoureuse. Nous marchons sur les vagues comme nous tangons sur la terre. Nos frégates sont nos demeures. L'odeur du bois brut des navires rutilants fait chavirer nos âmes. Le vent donne vie aux voiles claires, elles gonflent, ronflent sous l'assaut des bourrasques maritimes, elles reprennent vigueur lorsque la brise souffle. De rutilants canons émergent depuis la quille mince et longue et, au plus haut du mât vertigineux, se dresse, fier et superbe, le célèbre pavillon noir. Son crâne gouailleur se gausse des pauvres matelots trempés de sueur, occupés à briquer le ponton sous le soleil brûlant. À la proue, une femme à la chevelure de bronze surplombe les flots de son visage magnifique.

_Nous naviguerons, et par ses pouvoirs._

Et parfois la mer se déchaine contre nos flancs, le ciel s'abat sur nos épaules. L'orage gronde, les éclairs illuminent nos ténèbres et c'est dans la folie ambiante que nous tentons de nous protéger de la colère des cieux. Des trombes d'eau dégringolent depuis les nuages bas et sombres, les flots s'éveillent et giflent nos frégates de leur houle glacée. Les mâts s'effondrent sous les assauts du vent. Les ordres sont braillés sous la tempête mugissante, les hommes passent par-dessus bord bien que des cordages soient ficelés à leurs hanches. Malgré l'eau qui s'infiltre par tous les orifices, et la panique qui s'introduit par tous les interstices, dans ces instants-là, nous ne faisons plus qu'un, solidaires, unis faces à la peur. Nos larmes salées se mêlent alors à la pluie battante et à l'écume des mers agitées. Nos prières muettes sont adressées à tous les dieux, connus et inconnus, ceux du bleu des mers et ceux du brun de la terre. Mais la rage de l'océan est intarissable et les flots mugissent leur animosité durant des jours et des nuits.

_Moi et mes frères vogueront._

Nous sommes des tueurs, des guerriers de la pire espèce. Nous répandons la terreur par-delà les mers. Les bâtiments de la marine royale sont à nos trousses. Pourtant, les premiers cris d'horreur résonnent à nos oreilles lorsque le rugissement de nos canons explosent leurs cales. Nous dégainons nos sabres en un cliquetis angoissant, nos pistolets lâchent leurs premières balles sous une effusion massive de gémissements inarticulés. L'estoc fend la chair, leur sang s'écoule à nos pieds. Les entrailles fumantes giclent de leurs ventres alors qu'ils implorent miséricorde. Mort après mort, la mer avale nos ennemis qui s'en vont nourrir les poissons.

_Yo ho sur l'heure, hissons nos couleurs._

De retour sur la terre des hommes, dans la chaleur de nos tavernes, la meilleure des bières coule à flots. Le rhum puissant caresse nos langues et échauffe nos gorges. Nos voix, rendues éraillées par nos chants paillards de marins chevronnés, peinent à attirer l'attention des tavernières. Se braillent à la cantonade les récits de batailles célèbres, de tempêtes les plus violentes, vécues la peur au ventre, le cœur battant. Se racontent tout bas les méfaits des forbans les plus sombres de l'Histoire, ceux-là dont on ne prononce le nom qu'après plusieurs pintes de brune. Se chuchotent, se murmurent au coin du feu, les noires malédictions qui touchent les plus téméraires, les plus vicieux d'entre nous, les maudits de la piraterie. Bien sûr, quelques coups s'échangent volontiers, mais que seraient des nuits de pirates sans quelques couteaux brandis, sans quelques morts pourrissants dans l'arrière-cour de nos bouges.

_Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

Et au plus profond du soir, lorsque l'aube se fait attendre et que notre sang s'échauffe, nous montons les voir. Oh, dans les bordels de la côte, les catins, seins nus, guettent notre venue du haut de leurs balcons. Elles nous attirent dans leur giron brûlant, aveuglées par l'or qui cliquète dans nos poches. Elles embrassent nos lèvres bouffées par le sel et les cicatrices crevassées de nos torses. Elles sucent nos peaux tannées par le ciel et nos membres alourdis par l'effort. La douceur de leurs cuisses n'a d'égale que celle de leur ventre. Le parfum de leurs chevelures nous entraîne par-delà le plaisir des sens. Et, lorsque résonnent les gloussements cristallins de leurs gorges, nos corps vigoureux n'aspirent qu'à les faire hurler davantage.

_Yo ho, quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs_

Mais la chaleur des femmes ne rivalise en rien avec les véritables trésors que nous convoitons. Les coffres de bois aux gonds grinçants sont pour nous synonymes de félicité infinie, de richesse immodérée. Nous volons et tuons sans hésitation pour l'amour de l'or. De l'or, de l'argent, du bronze et de toutes les pierreries possibles imaginables, des perles des mers de Chine aux soieries multicolores du Vieux Continent. Sans oublier les diamants cristallins des mines africaines, les rubis aux couleurs chatoyantes de Sud, les émeraudes aux reflets de jade et les saphirs qui nous rappellent l'éclat de notre mer. Intarissables, l'appât du gain fait vibrer nos âmes de pirates avares et cupides.

_Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra._

La voix du vieux loup de mer s'éteignit enfin sur ses dernières notes.

_Approchez moussaillons, approchez, voici venue l'heure de vous conter une histoire, une histoire de pirates, une histoire de tempête et de trésors, une histoire de mystères et d'océan, une histoire d'amour…_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos impressions sur ce prologue. L'écriture diffère grandement de ce que j'ai l'habitude de vous soumettre, certains apprécieront d'autres pas, je m'en doute. Les prochains chapitre seront bien sûr écrits plus "légèrement" mais je tenais à conserver ce style dit sumo pour cette introduction.

Je ne comptais pas poster cette histoire tout de suite, mais je suis à la bourre sur GA, donc j'attaque le post des pirates pour me faire pardonner, vous l'aurez compris !

Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre I sera publié dimanche soir et que d'ici là je veux une pluieeeeeee de reviews pour me motiver à écrire la suite :D

A très bientôt.

Gis.

Ps : Pour les nouvelles, vous pouvez me joindre par MP, sur Twitter _TheGiselleLevy_ et nouvellement sur ask _GiselleLevy_

Pps : la chanson d'où sont extraites les paroles en italique vient du film Pirates des Caraïbes, vous la retrouverez aisément sur youtube :


	2. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer** : Les personnes appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le reste, c'est à moi.

**Les Bavardages de Gis** : Je suis heureuse de voir que le prologue semble vous avoir plu ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et messages mais ne m'épanche pas en blablas superflus : on se retrouve en bas pour débriefer ;)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Sevy : Et oui une nouvelle histoire ! Mais je projette de boucler rapidement l'écriture de Cops and Glocks pour me consacrer entièrement à Granger's Anat et aux Pirates ! Deux histoires ça devrait être gérable J En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

MarieMalefoy : Merci pour ta gentille review qui me rassure grandement sur l'écriture ! Je sais que c'est un style particulier, pas toujours apprécié, mais c'est la façon dont j'écris naturellement ! D'habitude je me force à l'alléger mais pour cette histoire, je n'y parvenais pas, ça ne correspondait plus à ce que j'en attendais. Donc bon on verra bien ce que ça donne :

Pêche à la ligne : Fanfiction a supprimé le ê et le à donc bon j'ai comblé les trous de ton pseudo :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Moi aussi les pirates me fascinent et je trouvais assez novateur de balancer nos héros dans ce monde intrépide. Et puis je commence à aimer de plus en plus jouer avec les UA (la faute à IACB/Nina Hazel qui m'a refilé le virus ! )

Auriane : Je vois qu'on est toutes très fan de Pirates des Caraïbes :p Grosse pression du coup pour égaler un saga avec tant d'envergure ! J'espère être à la hauteur et vous satisfaire avec ce que je ferais de nos chers Drago et Hermione ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :D

**Merci à ma Amy d'amour pour la beta :)**

* * *

_I'm wasting my young years_

_It doesn't matter here_

_I'm chasing more ideas_

_It doesn't matter here_

**London Grammar – Wasting my young years.**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**Bridgetown. Île de la Barbade. An de grâce 1662.**

_La pluie s'abattait sur les pavés sombres du parvis de l'Église. L'eau ruisselait sur les marches de pierre, glissait sur les manteaux des passants, s'insinuait sous leurs vêtements, les glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Des heures et des heures d'une pluie battante qui inondait la ville et ses ruelles. Même le port semblait davantage immergé qu'à l'accoutumée. _

_Les palmiers et autres plantes tropicales ployaient sous les assauts du vent tandis que les falaises dentelées du nord de l'île se teintaient d'obsidienne sous la pluie battante. Une journée où il valait mieux rester chez soi, à fuir le mauvais temps. _

_Une chaleur moite s'était abattue sur les lieux quelques heures plus tôt, laissant présager la venue d'un orage dans le courant de la journée. Une chaleur humide et lourde et fatigante. Pas de soleil aujourd'hui, rien que des nuages sombres, des vêtements noirs et des mines attristées. _

_La ville semblait figée, dénuée de toute vie. Imperturbable sous la tempête, un vieil homme sur son balcon fumait la pipe. Son chapeau couvrait son visage, seule une barbe grise se distinguait dans l'ombre de son couvre-chef. La fumée de tabac se mêlait au brouillard ambiant. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son fauteuil branlant, dans un mouvement régulier, monotone_

_Les cloches sonnaient le glas. Elles résonnaient dans les boulevards, rythmaient les pas des badauds, les oscillations régulières de leurs corps lourds d'eau et de chagrin. Toute la Barbade…_

- Oh ! Cesse donc d'être si théâtrale !

Hermione serra les dents en soupirant.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas lire sur mon épaule quand je…

- Quand j'écris mon roman ! singea-t-elle en fronçant son nez retroussé.

L'imitation était bonne. En même temps, Ginny la travaillait depuis un sacré bout de temps.

- Et que devrais-je écrire alors ? Quelque chose de futilement gai et sans saveur ?

- Des histoires de princes et de princesses ! Des dames dans de belles robes ! Et des ducs beaux comme des dieux, pris dans les tourments de la passion !

Elles riaient en cœur lorsque des coups à la porte les firent sursauter. Aussitôt chacune retourna à son poste comme si de rien n'était, Hermione à son bureau et Ginny à épousseter les bibelots de la cheminée en marbre blanc. Tandis qu'elles feignaient la concentration, la domestique qui venait d'entrer ne semblait pas remarquer leur supercherie.

Elles commençaient à devenir plutôt douées à ce petit jeu de vitesse.

- Miss Granger, votre père vous demande dans le salon lilas. Et Ginevra, vous êtes attendue en cuisine depuis une bonne heure !

Elles détestaient toutes deux cette domestique au ton froid et sec. À vrai dire, elle donnait davantage l'impression de s'adresser à deux chiots effrontés qu'à la fille du gouverneur et à sa suivante attitrée.

- Veuillez-vous hâter mesdames, conclut-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Hermione ignorait alors que son petit monde venait de s'écrouler.

* * *

- Miss ? Miss ! Voyons, il faut vous lever à présent.

Elle demeurait là, étendue dans le noir. Allongée, immobile, elle contemplait le plafond. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Impossible de dormir avec tous ces bruits dehors, la houle qui répondait aux bourrasques, la pluie contre la fenêtre, le roulis des voitures et les chevaux qui piaffaient.

Impossible avec tous ces hurlements dans sa tête.

La migraine ne la quittait pas, comme une vieille amie.

Habituellement c'était Ginny qui venait la réveiller. Mais les domestiques devaient avoir bien mieux à faire que tirer du sommeil la loque qu'elle était, végétant dans ses draps.

Tout ceci ne devait être qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar.

La femme de chambre ouvrit les lourds rideaux de brocart en maugréant après sa soi-disant paresse. La chiche lumière du jour attaqua ses yeux fatigués, rougis par la nuit d'insomnie qu'elle venait de passer. Elle peina à repousser ses draps, à se dégager des couvertures qui l'enserraient et l'étouffaient.

Tous ses mouvements étaient mécaniques, faux. Sa gestuelle était empreinte d'une gaucherie qui lui était jusqu'alors totalement inconnue. Incapable de réagir, elle se laissait faire, elle se laissait aller à ces mains qui la baignaient, qui la coiffaient, qui l'habillaient et l'apprêtaient. Une poupée entre les doigts habiles de ses caméristes.

Ginny ne venait toujours pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, au moins ne la verrait-elle pas pleurer si pathétiquement dans sa robe de soie.

- Vous êtes superbe, madame.

Elle se serait mise à rire si les larmes n'obstruaient pas tant sa gorge. Superbe pour l'enterrement de sa liberté, voilà qui était cocasse. Le corset enserrait sa poitrine mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Respirant tant bien que mal, elle dévala les escaliers sans un regard en arrière. Dehors, une voiture attelée l'attendait.

Enfant, elle pouvait passer des heures à jouer avec les chevaux là dans la cour, sous les soupirs exaspérés de son père qui ne comprenait pas son engouement pour les bêtes. Leurs yeux noirs l'hypnotisaient, leur crinière rêche crissait sous ses doigts. Les muscles noueux transparaissant derrière leur peau souple la fascinaient. Elle n'en avait pas peur, loin de là.

Mais ses jeux d'enfants avaient pris fin depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle s'installa dans la voiture.

Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux. Bridgetown sous la pluie. Inhabituel pour la saison. Du gris, du brun, un peu de vert et beaucoup d'eau. Elle n'apercevait rien d'autres que des contours informes, des gestes mouvants, des morceaux de vie saccadés qui ne signifiaient rien.

- Faut pas pleurer mam'zelle Granger !

Hermione releva lentement son visage. Une domestique lui faisait face. Ses lèvres épaisses s'étirèrent en un triste sourire.

- Votre père fait ça pour votre bien. Pleurez pas, tout ira bien.

Oh non, tout n'irait pas bien. Au moins quelque chose dont elle était sûre.

Ses doigts se perdirent dans les plis et les replis de sa robe. Elle joua avec la dentelle, enroulant des morceaux de tissu entre ses phalanges. Ses mains pâles et délicates. Des mains d'aristocrate qui ne connaissaient rien du labeur. Des mains de femme.

Celles de la domestique étaient plus imposantes. Sa peau d'ébène abîmée par le passage du temps semblait fragilisée au niveau de ses articulations. Sans doute était-elle d'astreinte à la lessive ou en cuisine.

Elle se sentait ridicule. Des pensées idiotes sans queue ni tête. Des pensées d'enfants.

- Nous sommes arrivées, Miss.

L'estomac au bord des lèvres, elle se dirigea vers le Manoir Weasley. La solitude et la peine lui étreignirent si violemment le cœur qu'elle craignit défaillir, là à la vue de tous. Les larmes qui obscurcissait sa vision ne semblaient en mesure de la protéger des regards des domestiques dans son dos. Elle se sentait observée, scrutée, détaillée minutieusement.

Seule sur scène, sa détresse comme plus beau costume, un pauvre petit oiseau qui se jetait dans la gueule du loup.

Elle les entendait chuchoter, murmurer à son approche, cancaner sur son passage. Ils savaient tous ce que sous-entendait la récente infortune de son père. Les caisses de la famille devaient être remplies coûte que coûte.

Restait donc à savoir lequel des meilleurs partis de l'île avait écopé de sa garde.

* * *

Elle remuait son thé avec une régularité proche du ridicule. La porcelaine était fine entre ses mains, la cuillère probablement d'argent. Elle aimait son thé très infusé, capiteux, presqu'aussi sombre que du café. La boisson trouble lui renvoyait son propre reflet. Ses longues boucles brunes relevées en chignon la vieillissaient de dix ans.

- Êtes-vous disposer à converser, madame ?

Ron Weasley.

Elle avait été vendue à Ron Weasley.

Plusieurs prétendants avaient défilé dans son petit salon, les uns après les autres, tous ses jeunes ducs, lords et autres clowns. Ils étaient venus la voir, chacun leur tour, comme une bête de foire qu'on vient admirer, afin de savoir si le prix vaut le coup d'être mis. Ils s'étaient tenus bien guindés face à elle, à lui faire la cour comme à la dernière des pimbêches.

Tout ceci était d'un ridicule…

Bien entendu, se sachant dans de fâcheuses conditions pécuniaires, son père avait opté davantage pour le quantitatif que pour le qualitatif. Aussi, sa visite officielle n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie : les papiers avaient déjà été signés, les accords conclus, sa liberté enterrée. Tout cela partait d'une terriblement bonne intention, son père pensait à son avenir, elle en était persuadée. De là à dire qu'il lui facilitait la tâche…

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous de notre futur commun, ma chère Hermione, continue-t-il.

Leur futur commun ? Elle s'imaginait déjà, vivre et mourir dans cette ville qui l'avait également vue naître. Vieillir à côté de cet homme, de ce pantin qui ne lui inspirait rien, rien qu'un vide profond, une absence totale de sentiments. Une vie de mensonges à faire semblant, à parader comme les autres, à mentir tout comme les autres aristocrates de la Barbade.

Elle retint une nouvelle fois ses larmes.

Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude à force.

- Je ne pense pas rester à la Barbade.

Ah non ? Son attention éveillée, elle tenta de rester maître d'elle-même.

- J'ai récemment hérité d'une propriété du côté de Port Royal.

- Parlez-vous de partir en Jamaïque ?

Un tel manque de sang-froid, Père ne l'aurait jamais toléré.

- Je vois que vous avez étudié la géographie des Caraïbes…

Elle rougit. Une femme de son rang ne devait pas faire étalage de son savoir. Ce n'était pas correct. Il reprit néanmoins, comme si de rien n'était.

- En effet je parle de la Jamaïque. Mon oncle Charlie m'a légué une plantation de plusieurs centaines d'hectares. Plantations de cannes à sucre et de tabac ainsi que des esclaves nous y attendent. J'escompte vous épouser là-bas.

Le mariage. Voilà, le débat était lancé. Ses entrailles se tordirent de concert à cette simple pensée. L'air lui manquait. Si elle venait à s'évanouir, peut-être pourrait-elle accuser le thé ? Lui paraissait calme, sûr de lui. Comme s'il parlait là d'une simple affaire à régler, d'un simple contrat dont les clauses devaient être précisées.

Elle s'arrêta un instant dans ses élucubrations.

Ses yeux bleus la fixaient. Des yeux doux et clair qui donnaient de l'innocence à son regard. Des tâches de son couvraient son nez retroussé. Sa peau laiteuse jurait avec le roux prononcé de ses cheveux. Il n'était ni grand, ni petit, ni particulièrement imposant. Assez râblé en réalité.

- Miss Hermione ? Vous ne dites rien.

Il semblait étrangement triste qu'elle ne prenne part à son discours. Discours qu'elle avait éminemment pris pour un monologue.

- Oh je vous écoute, Mr Weasley.

- Appelez-moi Ronald.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa lui inspira davantage de pitié qu'autre chose. Mais elle se força tout de même à le lui retourner.

Elle replongea rapidement dans sa tasse de thé, le sucre n'y fondait pas.

- Je compte m'y rendre le premier, afin de tout préparer avant votre arrivée. Si les vents me sont favorables, je prendrais la mer d'ici quelques jours. Vous pourrez ainsi m'y rejoindre avant le début de l'été.

- Le début de…

Un hoquet de stupeur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Cependant, il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et poursuivit.

- La maisonnée de Port-Royal vous attend avec impatience. Les festivités pour notre union se mettent déjà en place. Qu'en dites-vous ?

C'était le moment où elle devait réagir. De façon à lui montrer son entrain, sa bonne volonté, son…

- Combien de jours le voyage en mer dure-t-il ?

Félicitations Hermione. Voilà qu'elle passait pour une âme fragile.

- Moins d'une semaine avec un peu de chance, d'après le capitaine.

Elle aurait donc sept malheureux jours pour se décider à sauter du haut du navire qui la conduirait là-bas. L'enfer aurait sûrement un goût d'eau de mer.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, mentit-elle en reposant délicatement sa tasse.

* * *

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, assourdissant dans ses oreilles. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre, dans l'ombre près de la porte, elle en était convaincue. Elle ne fit pas un geste, ne prononça pas un mot. Le chandelier posé sur sa table de chevet devait être assez lourd pour…

- Hermione !

Elle retint un hurlement d'horreur alors qu'une main se plaquait fermement sur sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle reconnut enfin son amie d'enfance.

- Ginny ?

Penchée sur elle, ses cheveux roux lui chatouillaient le front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Je viens dormir avec toi, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était là une évidence.

Elle s'élança dans la chambre.

- Je suis tellement, tellement excitée de partir ! Fini la Barbade ! Finies les messes interminables dans la vieille église du centre-ville ! Finies les longues balades près du port qui t'ennuient autant que moi !

Elle virevoltait à présent autour du lit d'Hermione.

- Finies les duchesses aigries qui t'invitent à prendre le thé durant des heures en échangeant de futiles ragots ! Finis les pauvres Lords rabougris que ton père invite et qui passent leurs temps à me pincer les fesses durant le service !

Épuisée de ses hourras de circonstances, Ginny s'effondra sur le lit.

- N'en avais-tu pas assez de vivre tous les jours la même journée vaine et puérile ? N'es-tu pas heureuse de quitter cette horrible île ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire une place sous les couvertures. Uniquement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche, la rousse se blottit à ses côtés.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau huit ans, lorsque les domestiques nous laissaient encore dormir ensemble.

La jeune fille sourit à ces souvenirs qui remontaient à bien des années. Encore jeunes, les positions hiérarchiques n'avaient pour elles aucune signification concrète.

- Si on se fait pincer à cause de toi…

- Que risques-tu maintenant ? plaisanta Ginny en se redressant.

Assise face à elle, la lumière des candélabres faisait miroiter ses yeux bruns.

- Tu es sur le point de devenir Lady Weasley ! Ton père n'est plus en mesure de te priver de dessert, continua-t-elle en souriant narquoisement. Lady Hermione Weasley ! Lady Hermione Jean…

- Arrêtes-ça Gin.

Son ton rauque avait eu le don de faire taire son amie, avant qu'elle ne réveille toute la maisonnée.

- Tu ne veux pas l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione détourna le regard pour ne pas qu'elle aperçoive ses yeux embuées.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu si mal ?

- Mon père m'a vendue pour rembourser ses dettes. Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ?

- Il ne t'a pas vendue.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Disons que ton mariage œuvre pour le bien de la communauté.

Hermione lui balança le premier objet à portée de main. À savoir un oreiller. Ginny éclata de rire en essayant de se soustraire à ses coups vengeurs.

- Oh ça va il n'est peut pas si terri…

Une nouvelle attaque de coussin l'empêcha de poursuivre plus loin sa plaidoirie.

- La Jamaïque, Hermione. Tu auras tout le temps d'y trouver un amant… poursuivit la rousse avec un clin d'œil gouailleur.

- Pas du tout. Je serai fidèle à mon mari.

- Ne sois pas si pudibonde ! Un esclave de la plantation, très musclé, avec un regard de braise…

- Je crains que vos lectures ne soient à l'origine de pensées des plus inappropriées, jeune fille, plaisanta Hermione et se réinstallant confortablement entre ses draps.

Elle s'esclaffa sans rougir avant de reprendre.

- Oh je sais un pirate ! Un pirate rencontré lors d'une traversée en mer ! Un pirate sanguinaire comme dans les histoires que tu me racontais !

Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de ces contes. Dans ces moments-là, elles se pelotonnaient sous les couvertures et passaient la nuit à se raconter des histoires. C'était souvent Hermione qui lisait, vu que le livre d'histoire lui appartenait.

- Tu te rappelles des forbans ? Des chansons de marins ?

- Gin, arrête un peu…

Hermione commençait à perdre patience. Elle était épuisée, une longue journée l'attendait. Et se farcir la tête de telles sottises ne risquait pas de la rassurer au cours du long périple qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre.

- Et des sirènes qui valsent sous les mers et séduisent les matelots !

- Grandis un peu ! s'énerva-t-elle. Rien de tout cela n'existe ! Ce ne sont que des histoires de bonnes femmes pour faire dormir les enfants.

Ginny se tut, baissa la tête.

- Dormons maintenant.

Elle souffla les chandeliers, le noir se fit.

* * *

_Cher Journal,_

_Mon nom est Hermione Jean Granger et ma vie s'apprête à changer._

* * *

.

.

.

J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! J'attends vos réactions, avis, critiques :D

Dites-moi tout : **comment avez-vous trouvé les personnages ? la relation entre hermione et ginny vous a t elle convaincus ? qu'avez vous pensé de ron ? et la cadre de l'histoire alors ? comment imaginez vous la rencontre avec drago ? jouer sur le contraste "récit/journal intime d'hermione" vous parait-il une bonne idée ? **

Bref, je vous dit à très bientôt et je reste dispo par mp, twitter blabla vous connaissez la suite !

Gis.


End file.
